Uncommon
by Lightdemondarkangel
Summary: Dean and Sam's hunting gets interrupted by the Chosen Two. On the road together, Faith and Dean try to push a certain slayer and a certain hunter together, all the while, trying to stop the rise of a new evil. SamBuffy ::COMPLETE::
1. Uncommon Weaponry

**Uncommon**

**Summary:** Buffy and Faith join Dean and Sam along on their hunt for the supernatural. On the way, romance blossoms between a certain slayer and a certain hunter.

**Disclaimer:** Buffy the Vampire Slayer belongs to Joss Whedon and Supernatural belongs to Eric Kripke.

**Spoilers:** Post Chosen, and Pre-Shadows

**Pairings:** Dean/Faith and Buffy/Sam

**Notes:** Drabble-esque story!

-----------------------------------------------

**Uncommon Weaponry**

**Detroit, Michigan**

"Come out come out, wherever you are!" Buffy taunted the shadows before moving on to another site of the graveyard.

She was looking to blow off some steam from the previous night. She and Faith had found no vampires looking to sacrifice nor no demons looking to end the world. While she opted to do another patrol, Faith had decided to see the Detroit bars, in hope of satisfying _her_ urges in a different way.

"Ask and you shall find," a voice called out from behind Buffy.

"If that wasn't the worse line I've ever heard," Buffy muttered before noticing the unconscious form behind the vampire. "I hope you don't plan on sacrificing someone?"

"I need someone strong to bring my master through the portal," the vampire said as his faced changed; ridges forming above his eyes, which turned yellow. "And I think a slayer would be much better."

-----------------------------------------------

"I can't believe you lost sight of the vampire," Sam snapped at his older brother.

"It's not my fault they come with powers including speed," Dean seethed as they raced through the graveyard.

"He was carrying someone with him. He couldn't have moved that fast," Sam came to a stop when he heard fighting.

They ran to the noise, only to find the vampire become dust. In his place was a twenty-something blonde woman, holding a stake.

Naturally, Dean was the first to speak. Sam isn't sure if he means to, but he's flirting with her. Of course, this isn't unnatural for Dean, he can't help it.

"Nice dusting," Dean stepped closer to the woman, who eyed them as she slipped her stake up her sleeve.

"Guns don't work so well," she finally spoke, ignoring Dean's comment.

'_Huh?' _Sam thought.

"Huh?" Dean asked.

"Your guns wouldn't work that well against vampires," she clarified as she pointed toward their choice of weapons. "It would slow them down, but wouldn't kill them."

Sam was amused, but Dean was upset. They had been hunting for years, and this random woman is telling him how to kill a vampire.

The woman walked away, upsetting Dean even more when they heard her say the word, amateurs. She collected the unconscious victim and walked away from the graveyard.

Dean turned around, and grabbed Sam's arm, leading him back to the car. "You can't be that upset."

"I need a beer," Dean said as his grip on Sam's arm tightened.

-----------------------------------------------

The title may change since every chapter will start out being… "Uncommon something!"

Please review!


	2. Uncommon Seduction

**Uncommon**

**Disclaimer:** Buffy the Vampire Slayer belongs to Joss Whedon and Supernatural belongs to Eric Kripke.

**Spoilers:** Post Chosen, and Pre-Shadows

**Pairings:** Dean/Faith and Buffy/Sam

**Notes:** Drabble-esque story!

-----------------------------------------------

_The brothers meet the other half of the Chosen Two_

-----------------------------------------------

**Uncommon Seduction**

"You should listen to me next time!" Faith screamed over the ear piercing music.

"Now isn't the time!" Buffy screamed back as she ground into the body behind her.

She admitted that patrolling was a bust and did nothing to help her antsy urges. She finally gave in to Faith's idea and went to the nearest club to let loose. They had garnered quite a crowd around them, wanting to have a chance to dance with them.

They never stayed with the same man, quickly finding another to dance with. No one seemed able to match their stamina.

Buffy quickly disentangled herself from the throng of men. They were disappointed, but Faith was more than happy to take more on.

Buffy walked to the bar, ready to have a cool down for the first time that night. She ordered her drink and surveyed the room. To her surprise, not a single vampire in sensing range. Her attention immediately went to the door when she felt power walk through.

She almost choked on her drink when she noticed the two men from the previous night look her way. The power she felt was more from the taller one. Was he a witch maybe? Or was it warlock? But weren't warlocks evil?

'_This conversation is strikingly familiar,' _Buffy said as she shook the thoughts from her head.

-----------------------------------------------

"Oh, great," Dean muttered looking at the bar.

Sam followed his gaze as laughed out loud. "We should say something. I mean, who is she and why is she hunting?"

"It would be easier if you just had a vision, that way we wouldn't have to speak to her." It was too late. Before Dean even finished speaking, Sam was already walking over to her. Dean followed closely, still wary of the woman who insulted him.

-----------------------------------------------

Now that she wasn't fighting the vampire, or making her smart one liners, she could get a good look at the two guys that now stood in front of her. The one who spoke to her, the cocky one, was hot, that was for sure, but wasn't really for her. There was something about him that turned her off. The other guy with him, however, caught Buffy's attention and held it. He was beyond good looking, and he had a heartbeat, which was good for her.

"I'm sorry, what?" Buffy snapped out of her daze to. The shorter one had said something, but she missed all of it. For some reason, this seemed to anger him.

"I'm Dean, and this is my younger brother, Sam," The one named Dean repeated.

"I'm Buffy," she smiled. "Was there something you needed?"

"Who are you?" Dean demanded. Now wasn't the time for pleasantries.

"I'm Buffy Summers, though, I already told you that," Buffy smiled sweetly. She didn't know where he learned of manners, but they didn't stick with him. Before he could say anything else, which probably would have resulted in Buffy knocking him across the face, his brother stepped forward.

"What my brother means is, what were you doing in the graveyard last night? You can obviously handle the things that people don't believe in, but how is that you know about it?"

Out the corner of her eye, Buffy could see Faith making her way over. She probably sensed Sam and wanted to have a look for herself.

"Damn, B! Are these the two you met up with last night? You never said they looked like this," Faith stepped next to her sister slayer. Her eyes passed over Sam and went straight to Dean.

"And there's two of you," Dean said below his breath, unaware that both Buffy and Faith could hear him.

"You have a problem with my sister?" Faith stepped closer to Dean.

"Your sister?" Sam asked.

"I'm Faith," she said still only a few inches from Dean.

"This isn't the time for your philosophy, Faith," Buffy warned.

"Nothing is wrong with 'Want, Take, Have'," Faith looked toward Buffy before taking Dean's hand and leading him to the dance floor.

"Want, Take, Have?" Sam looked back to Buffy.

"It means, if I'm right about your brother, and I probably am, we won't be seeing either of them until tomorrow morning," Buffy sighed as she turned back to the bar.

Sam sat beside her when the visual image came to his mind. "So, what is that you do?"

"I, unlike my sister, can see through your brother's flirting."

"You saw that too, huh?" Sam laughed.

"He really has to work on it. And the delivery."

-----------------------------------------------

Review please! And if you have any ideas for an "Uncommon" chapter, please let me know!


	3. Uncommon Similiarities

**Uncommon**

**Disclaimer:** Buffy the Vampire Slayer belongs to Joss Whedon and Supernatural belongs to Eric Kripke.

**Spoilers:** Post Chosen, and Pre-Shadows

**Pairings:** Dean/Faith and Buffy/Sam

**Notes:** Drabble-esque story!

-----------------------------------------------

_Sam and Buffy have a heart to heart… sort of_

-----------------------------------------------

**Uncommon Similarities**

"I was called when I was 15," Buffy smiled at the memory. "I didn't have any training before that. Hell, I didn't know about demons before that day."

"Lucky you," Sam muttered as he walked side by side with Buffy. "I can't remember a time when I wasn't training."

"Why do you do it?" Buffy stopped walking and sat at the bench they almost passed. "I was chosen to do this, it's my destiny. But why do you and Dean do what you do?"

Sam hesitated. A part of him wanted to tell Buffy, but another part stopped him. They may have done the same line of work, but would she able to handle the fact that his family was practically cursed? He should have asked Dean about it. But considering the only reason Buffy and himself were walking the streets of Detroit was for Dean and Faith to use the room, he did what his heart told him to do.

"When I was a baby, something killed my mom," he answered sitting beside Buffy. "My dad knew her death was something to look into. He then decided to fight whatever he came across in his search for mom's killer."

"And you and Dean got dragged into all of this," Buffy nodded in understanding. "I didn't exactly have a happy childhood, but I can't really say I truly understand how you feel."

"Don't worry about it," Sam smiled.

"Of course, as soon I as did become the slayer, then the real trouble started," Buffy chuckled. "The amount of buildings I've blown up exceeds--"

Buffy was cut off as Sam placed his lips on hers. She quickly composed herself and kissed him back. The moment soon ended as flashes of both Jess and Angel came flooding to their respective minds. Sam quickly pulled away, blushing, and stood from the bench.

"Sorry, I shouldn't have done that."

"Right," Buffy agreed as she started heading back the way they came. "I'm sure Faith and Dean are finished now, so, I'm just gonna go back, then."

The walk home was silent, as the slayer and the hunter fought over their feelings for each other and their past relationships.

-----------------------------------------------

Short and sappy, I know! I promise, the next chapter will have action! But I can do nothing about the length. This is a drabble-esque type of story remember?

I have the next 7 chapters already outlined, so don't fret about waiting too long! And plan on me incorporating Angel in here!


	4. Uncommon Approaches

**Uncommon Approaches**

**Disclaimer:** Buffy the Vampire Slayer belongs to Joss Whedon and Supernatural belongs to Eric Kripke.

**Spoilers:** Post Chosen, and Pre-Shadows

**Pairings:** Dean/Faith and Buffy/Sam

**Notes:** Drabble-esque story!

-----------------------------------------------

_Dean and Sam try things the hard way….._

-----------------------------------------------

**Detroit…. Still**

"Research party?" Buffy asked as she turned to face Faith. A death had happened in Downtown Detroit and it was their kind of trouble.

When they entered the apartment, it was spotless. From the details that the police told, the person died a horrible death, but the place wasn't marked with any blood.

"I'm up for it," Faith nodded. "This is definitely way creepy."

"There's no need, you guys," Sam smiled. "I think we know what happened."

The two slayers turned to look at the brothers with a questioning gaze. Sam was standing above Dean, who was kneeling on the floor, holding some weird gadget across the scene of the crime. Whenever he waved it over a certain spot, the lights on it would go crazy and start beeping.

"Definitely a spirit," Dean smirked at Buffy. "No need for research when you've got this type of technology."

Buffy only glared at Dean before making her way from the apartment. _'Stupid Dean and his stupid toys.'_

-----------------------------------------------

Behind the motel, Buffy was thrown against the wall. With a grunt, she pushed herself away from it, barely escaping the fist that came her way.

"Jeez Faith, usually when someone has sex, they're less frustrated," Buffy taunted.

"Then shouldn't you be the one kicking my ass since I know you haven't had any?" Faith smiled. The smile was off her face when Buffy did a roundhouse kick to her head. "Seriously, when are you gonna hit that?"

"Let me deal with the whole Angel thing and I'll let him deal with whatever he's dealing with and then we'll go from there."

"You keep telling yourself that," Faith muttered as she dodged a blow.

"When are you gonna hit that?" Dean teased his younger brother. "Cause if she's anything like Faith, then she'll make you very happy."

"It's not all about sex," Sam snapped. "Things are fine between us now, so just leave it alone."

Dean stared at his brother for a second before returning his eyes to the slayers before him.

"Is it about Jess?" he asked cautiously.

"Partly," Sam shrugged. "Whenever I try to get closer to her, I see Jess and I freeze up."

"Did you tell Buffy about her?"

"I can't, not yet, anyway."

"When this spirit is done with, you're telling her," Dean said firmly as he walked away to join the slayers.

-----------------------------------------------

"You can handle it?" Buffy screamed. "Can you handle it now?"

They had been searching for the spirit, but found nothing on it. They had discovered, however, that more similar deaths had been happening. After combing through the obits, the four had found that a pattern was evident. It was the exact same way the previous death had been. The went looking for the next victim, which matched the pattern, and were fortunate enough to get there in time.

Dean and Sam, mostly Dean, had argued that they could handle the spirit. Of course, the spirit proved to be a trickster. Whenever they thought they were close to banishing it, it would quickly disappear and reappear somewhere else in the room.

"We've got it," Dean grunted. The slayers sighed in frustration as they continued to lean against the wall of the apartment. "I think we're close."

"Call Willow?" Buffy looked at Faith who nodded her answer.

Buffy pulled herself from her pocket and quickly hit speed dial, calling her best friend. "Hey Will! I need a favor."

As Dean and Sam were struggling with the spirit, they heard a voice coming from behind them. They turned to see Buffy holding her cell phone out in front of her, pointing it at the demon.

"Ready Will!"

Incoherent words were being spoken as the brothers were blinded by a white light. Before they knew it, the light had faded. They were confused, especially when Buffy and Faith started laughing. They turned to the spirit, only to find it on the ground with a sword sticking out of its chest.

"Simple spell," Buffy said between laughs. "Next time, let the ladies handle it."

"I think we bruised their egos," Faith said as Buffy and she walked from the room.

"No, just Dean's," Buffy said. "Sam knows better."

-----------------------------------------------

How about that? Since I get easily bored in school, I've got the outlines for this story all the way up to chapter 13!

Questions? Comments? Any ideas for future chapters?

And just to let you know, when I do put Angel in this, expect major tension between our two favorite vamps!


	5. Uncommon Strength

**Uncommon Strength**

**Disclaimer:** Buffy the Vampire Slayer belongs to Joss Whedon and Supernatural belongs to Eric Kripke.

**Spoilers:** Post Chosen, and Pre-Shadows

**Pairings:** Dean/Faith and Buffy/Sam

**Notes:** Drabble-esque story!

-----------------------------------------------

_Dean and Buffy see each other in a different light…_

-----------------------------------------------

**Plymouth, Indiana**

"You do realize this is a trap, right?" Dean asked Buffy for the third time.

"They want both slayers, but got Sam and Faith instead," Buffy nodded. "I know what they want, but they aren't going to it."

"I'm not losing Sam because of you," Dean spat with fire in his eyes.

Buffy turned from her lookout point to glare at Dean. She stopped short when she saw his face. For once, she could see he actually meant what he said. He'd do anything to save his brother, just as Buffy would do anything to save Faith.

"And I'm not losing Faith because of you. Do you think you can handle the vampires?"

"Don't worry about me," Dean said pulling out a crossbow and a bottle of holy water. "Just get to Sam and Faith."

"Trust me, I will," Buffy said firmly before turning back to look through the window at their captured partners.

Dean saw the fierce determination from Buffy, something he thought Buffy knew nothing of. "Lets do it then."

-----------------------------------------------

"Buffy, watch out!" Faith cried weakly. Buffy stopped untying Faith long enough to turn around and see the vampire lunge for her. The vampire was suddenly pushed by an unknown force. Buffy turned to look for the source and found Sam, barely standing, a weak smile on his face.

"Knew your boy had power," Faith said as she pulled free from her chains.

Buffy, after making sure Faith was alright, ran over to join Sam. "What the hell was that?"

"I don't know exactly," Sam said breathing hard. "I haven't learned how to control it."

"When we get out of this, you're telling me how you did it and we'll get you help controlling it," Buffy said as she killed anything that got too close.

"Get him out of here!" Dean yelled from across the room.

"I'm not leaving you," Sam told Buffy, ignoring Dean's request.

"Sorry Sam," Buffy said. "But I have to agree with Dean on this one. We can come back and get rid of these vampires."

Buffy took Sam by the hand and led him from the building, Faith and Dean running behind them. They ran as fast as they could, searching for Dean's car in the black night.

-----------------------------------------------

"Had your talk with Buffy yet?" Dean asked as he bandaged himself up.

"No, she's helping Faith right now, but I know she won't let me sleep until I talk to her," Sam sighed as sat on his bed. "At least you two were nice to each other, for once."

"I don't know how long that's gonna last," Dean laughed. "She's a great fighter and everything, but sometimes, I wish she were more like Faith. Carefree, adventurous, a little on the naughty side."

"That's not gonna happen," Sam said, a little defensive.

"Did I strike a nerve?" Dean asked innocently as Sam blushed. Before Sam could defend himself, the door to their room flew open.

"Buffy?" Sam asked. She walked over to him, swinging her hips as she moved. He stood from his bed to say something more, but was cut short when Buffy threw herself on him, lips locked with his.

He pressed firmly against the wall, his body betraying him as it gave in to Buffy's movements. His lusting was cut short as Buffy was pulled away from him.

When he opened his eyes, Buffy was being detained by Faith.

"What just happened?" Sam asked between breaths.

-----------------------------------------------

Well? I know, short, but it's supposed to be!

What the heck is wrong with Buffy? Could it have anything to do with Dean making a certain wish? Perhaps!


	6. Uncommon Results

**Uncommon Results**

**Disclaimer:** Buffy the Vampire Slayer belongs to Joss Whedon and Supernatural belongs to Eric Kripke.

**Spoilers:** Post Chosen, and Pre-Shadows

**Pairings:** Dean/Faith and Buffy/Sam

**Notes:** Drabble-esque story!

-----------------------------------------------

_Dean made a wish, someone has to pay for it_

-----------------------------------------------

"I'll tell what will happen," Buffy said seductively. "You and me, right here and now."

"Buffy, do you know what you're saying?" Sam asked worried. Though he was worried, he would admit, that Buffy shoving him against the wall and pushing her tongue in his mouth was very enjoyable.

"If you don't want to do it," Buffy pulled herself free from Faith's arms, "I'm sure Dean won't mind."

Dean suddenly found himself facing a very aggressive slayer. "Buffy, you may want to rethink this."

"Nothing to think about," Buffy chuckled as she walked closer to Dean.

"Chill, B," Faith jumped in front of her boyfriend. "Don't need you attacking Dean."

"Isn't this your motto, Faith?" Buffy turned her gaze to Faith. "If I want it, I can take it, and I can have it."

"Unless it's something that's mine," Faith countered.

"I'm not gonna have to fight you for this, am I?" Buffy's eyes turned cold. "Because I really don't need this."

Faith tried to grab Buffy once more, but Buffy swung her fist, connecting with Faith's face. Buffy sighed, rolled her eyes, and left the motel, in search of a willing participant for the night. Though, they didn't necessarily have to participate to make the slayer happy.

"Guess that was the answer to my Buffy being more like Faith wish," Dean stared at the open door in confusion.

Faith was suddenly on her feet, rushing Dean as she glared at him. "What did you wish for exactly?"

"Uh, I wished for Buffy to act more like you, though that was a little extreme," Dean shook his head.

"That's because Buffy has adapted my younger personality. And that's definitely not good," Faith groaned.

"What does all of this have to do with the way Buffy was acting?" Sam asked.

"You guys ever hear of Vengeance demons?" Faith asked as she sat on the bed, for what she figured would be a long talk about demons.

-----------------------------------------------

Dean really had to avoid making wishes. After hearing how Vengeance demons worked, he kicked himself. How many wishes had he made in his life? And how many had actually come true?

The question that really bugged him. How long had this demon been trailing him?

"I grant wishes for men," the demon spoke after being summoned. "What can I say, some vengeance demons help people who really need it, while my niche is helping out any males I can find."

This demon was greatly annoying Dean. After calling Buffy's friend, Willow, they were able to summon the demon, since walking around the town yelling out wishes wasn't exactly safe.

"End the wish," Faith growled.

"Easier said than done," the demon spoke, clearly shocked at the audacity these lesser beings had for summoning him.

"Either that, or we take the necklace," Faith threatened.

The demon stepped backward, grabbing the necklace, only to find it gone. He looked down at his chest and back at the humans. The male was smirking as he held his hand out, necklace dangling from his hands.

"Let's see," Faith smiled. "You can either end the wish and let your boss deal with you, or we can destroy the necklace and make you human again."

The demon growled, and advanced on the pathetic humans. The male dropped the necklace to the ground and stepped on it.

"Making a demon human is just the same as slaying one," Faith laughed as they walked away from the demon now turned human.

-----------------------------------------------

"I can't believe I attacked you and basically propositioned your brother!" Buffy laughed at Sam.

While Faith and Dean went to find the demon, Sam patrolled the bars and clubs, at Faith's insistence. Buffy hadn't gone far, as Sam found her on the dance floor with several men around her. The spell had ended when one the men got a little too friendly and Buffy, who was back to normal, sent him flying.

"I'm so happy that everything is back to normal," Buffy said.

Sam stopped walking, turned Buffy toward him and kissed her.

"You aren't under a spell are you?" Buffy asked breaking the kiss.

Sam laughed as he kissed her again.

-----------------------------------------------

Tada! It's not extremely long, but it's longer than the previous chapters! Please don't hate me for the shortness, they are just drabbles, after all!

Anyone have any "Uncommon" ideas?


	7. Uncommon Budgets

**Uncommon Budgets**

**Disclaimer:** Buffy the Vampire Slayer belongs to Joss Whedon and Supernatural belongs to Eric Kripke.

**Spoilers:** Post Chosen, and Pre-Shadows

**Pairings:** Dean/Faith and Buffy/Sam

**Notes:** Drabble-esque story!

-----------------------------------------------

_The girls don't know the meaning of the word… Budget…_

-----------------------------------------------

**Chicago, Illinois**

"Isn't she beautiful, Sammy?" Dean asked his younger. "I wasn't sure about which one, but she called out to me."

"Dean, it's just gun," Sam pointed out as his brother's elated face. Sometimes, Sam felt as though his brother loved his guns and the Impala more than him. "And it's Sam."

"It's not just a gun," Dean said offended. "She's much more than that."

Sam shook his head in annoyance, before he straightened up and looked at his brother curiously. "Where did you get the money to buy the gun?"

Dean turned away from brother, caressing his gun. "I had some saved money hidden in my duffel bag."

"Are you kidding me?" Sam yelled. "You've been saving money this entire time and you didn't tell me!"

"Only because you would want to use it for yourself," Dean rounded on his brother.

"Yea, by buying food, gas, and better places than dingy motels like this," Sam waved his hand at the apartment. The paint was peeling, the ceiling was ready to come down, and their was a weird rotten cabbage smell.

"I treated myself to something nice," Dean shrugged. "What's so wrong with that?"

"You can't just go buying random stuff when there are four of us now," Sam reminded Dean of Buffy and Faith.

"Maybe if you two slept together we wouldn't need two rooms," Dean fired back.

Sam was ready to beat his brother, but the opportunity was halted when the motel door opened and in came Faith and Buffy holding a multitude of shopping bags.

"We're definitely gonna have come back to Chicago another time," Buffy told Sam as she set her bags down.

Sam couldn't believe his eyes. He didn't think Buffy and Faith would have the same mind as Dean. Was he the only person who cared about food and shelter and the ability to power a car?

"Where did you get all money for this?" Dean yelled, using Sam's argument.

"It's called a credit card," Buffy answered him. "You should try using one sometime."

"That money needs to be used for more important things!" Dean yelled. "What are we gonna eat this week or stay the next week?"

"Hypocrite," Sam said under his breath. He faced Buffy and asked, "How did you manage to get all of this stuff back here?"

"After the first $500, we had some trouble, but we worked it out," Faith nodded pleased with their quick thinking with their shopping bags.

"$500!" Sam gawked. "How much money did you have saved away?"

"Didn't you tell him?" Buffy and Faith asked each other at the same time.

"Tell us what?" Dean asked angrily. If he knew they had all this money to spend, then maybe his new gun wouldn't be alone right now.

"The slayers are trained at the Watcher's Council," Faith said. "And since we're kinda legends and teachers, we get paid a nice sum."

"It also helps when the new CEO of the place used to be your old Watcher," Buffy shrugged.

"So, you're rich?" Dean asked. At Faith's nodded, he grabbed her and twirled her. "We don't have to stay in crappy motels anymore."

"Aren't you excited," Buffy said lamely.

"He's only happy because the better the hotel means the better the shower," Sam laughed.

-----------------------------------------------

So we're back to short chapters! Sorry, but that's how it came out…

Next chapter… Angel calls


	8. Uncommon Exes'

**Uncommon Ex's**

**Disclaimer:** Buffy the Vampire Slayer belongs to Joss Whedon and Supernatural belongs to Eric Kripke.

**Spoilers:** Post Chosen, and Pre-Shadows

**Pairings:** Dean/Faith and Buffy/Sam

**Notes:** Drabble-esque story!

-----------------------------------------------

_Buffy and Sam come clean about their pasts…_

-----------------------------------------------

**Cleveland, Ohio**

The trip to Cleveland had been uneventful. Except for when the Impala broke down in a random town, where Faith happened to meet a guy she once hooked up with. The guy, bitter and bruised came after Faith, only to be stopped by, surprisingly Sam.

Dean was upset, since Faith went to meet the guy to apologize, before he went all crazy on her. Sam followed her, under Dean's orders and stopped the guy. Dean attempted to make admends, but Faith shut him up by tying him to the bed and having her way with him.

Dean had a limp the next day, though Sam and Buffy refused to ask, especially when Faith told them not to open a special bag she placed in the trunk. They could only guess as to what the contents of the bag were that would make Dean limp.

After arriving at the Slayer base in Cleveland, Faith immediately went to giving orders to the slayers, Dean tagging along for the ride. Sam and Buffy mostly stayed with each other, barely leaving the others side.

"Are you gonna bed her or not?" Dean asked his brother as they watched the young slayers do a training session. He knew the power the slayers had, he had watched Faith as she fought, but this army, they were something else. For girls so young, they were determined.

"This conversation is oddly familiar," Sam rolled his eyes. "And I think we took a step back in our relationship."

"You two have been constantly with each other," Dean said, "How is that a step back?"

"I think something happened," Sam sighed. "She's closed herself off from me and whenever I ask her about it, she basically runs in the other direction."

"Don't worry, Sammy," Dean threw his arm around his brother's shoulder. "I can handle this for you."

"I'm afraid to see how this is going to turn out," Sam muttered under his breath.

-----------------------------------------------

'_I'm going to beat you with a shovel Faith,' _Buffy thought to herself as she walked through the cemetery with Sam on her heels. _'Though shovels are usually reserved for people who hurt my friends.'_

"So, expecting anything to happen tonight?" Sam asked as he caught up to Buffy.

"It is a Hellmouth," Buffy answered lamely.

Buffy had told Faith, in confidence, why she avoided Sam. Every night, she dreamed of a woman. And every time, Buffy woke up in a cold sweat. The woman in her dream would always be on the ceiling, looking down at Buffy with sad eyes.

Before Buffy would have an opportunity to save her, the fire started and she stood helplessly and watched at the woman was burnt alive. She knew Sam was connected with this, somehow. The dreams had started when they had gotten closer to each other.

"Is something bothering you?" Sam stopped in front of Buffy causing her walk into his chest.

"What?" Buffy looked up, faking innocence. "Great, peachy even."

"Buffy," Sam sighed. "I know something's wrong."

Buffy scrunched her face up, deciding whether or not to tell him. She did like Sam and wanted to keep the relationship, but if she couldn't tell him about something that might involve him, how could their relationship go anywhere?

"You know how slayers have dreams sometimes?" Buffy started slowly.

"You're stalling, but yea," Sam smiled.

'_Damn that smile.' _Buffy inwardly cursed. "Well, I keep having this dream about a woman burning to death on a ceiling."

Sam's eyes went wide before he turned from Buffy and walked away from her. Buffy, confused by the new behavior, ran after him.

"The person you're talking about, what was she wearing? It wasn't a nightgown was it?"

"No, she looked about our age," Buffy answered. "Do you know who she was?"

"Jess, my, my girlfriend, before the fire happened," Sam spoke quietly as he turned to her. "I should have told you about her sooner. It would have made this less awkward."

Buffy smiled faintly before kissing Sam on the lips. "I'm happy you shared it with me, but don't regret telling me about her now."

Sam held Buffy close, before he bent down and captured her lips. They stood there, kissing, senses completely on each other rather than the darkness around them.

Buffy felt her start vibrating and reluctantly pulled away from Sam. "Gotta take this."

"No problem," Sam smiled, not letting Buffy go.

"Hello?" Buffy asked pressing the phone to her ear. "Angel?"

-----------------------------------------------

Well? "Not Fade Away" happens next chapter! So, if you want some drabble action, stay tuned! J


	9. Uncommon Apocalypse

**Uncommon Apocalypse**

**Disclaimer:** Buffy the Vampire Slayer belongs to Joss Whedon and Supernatural belongs to Eric Kripke.

**Spoilers:** Post Chosen, and Pre-Shadows

**Pairings:** Dean/Faith and Buffy/Sam

**Notes:** Drabble-esque story!

-----------------------------------------------

_Dean and Sam face their first apocalypse… Party afterwards?_

-----------------------------------------------

**Los Angeles, California**

"I think they're pulling back!" Faith yelled to Buffy over the pouring rain and the screams of the horde of demons that were quickly fleeing the alley.

"Let's hope so because I can't keep this up forever," Buffy growled as she plunged her silver sword in the Fyarl demons chest.

"If we're tired out, then they must be too," Faith glared at her boyfriend and his brother.

"Sam!" Buffy ran over to him when he fell to the ground. "I told you to stay in Cleveland, and now you're bleeding in an alley."

"It's just a scratch and it's only because I used my powers to help you," Sam smiled weakly.

Though Buffy was thankful his telekinesis had taken the opportunity to show up during the fight, she was upset that he was with her. After Angel called her, she and Faith were on their way to Los Angeles, preparing for yet another apocalyptic battle.

Dean and Sam expected to go, as well. But this wasn't their element. They may have dealt with spirits and some demons, but this was too big for them. They agreed to stay behind after seeing the pleading looks on the girl's faces.

After they left, Dean and Sam burned oil to join them. They were a little late, but the demons didn't mind as they attacked ruthlessly.

"We're getting you help for those powers after we patch you up," Buffy practically sobbed into his chest.

"Jeez B, the boy is alright," Faith rolled her eyes.

"Like you weren't worrying about Dean," Buffy snapped.

"And we wouldn't have been injured too badly with her helping," Dean pointed toward the night sky as a blinding white figure softly floated down to the ground.

"Turn down the lights Will," Buffy spoke to her best friend. Willow gave a sheepish smile before lowering her power, letting her hair go back to its natural red.

"Didn't think I'd be able to reach that level of power again," Willow swayed lightly on her feet.

"Is she alright?" Dean asked Buffy.

"It's the magical high, but luckily, it's white magic which should fade soon," Buffy nodded.

"You fought well for a witch," Illyria, formerly known as Winifred Burkle, spoke to Willow.

"Thanks, I think," Willow smiled. "Did the others survive?"

"The vampires are with the human, helping him, I believe."

"She means Angel and Spike are with Gunn," Faith clarified. "They probably didn't want to be around ol' heartbreaker here."

"I'm going to pretend I didn't hear that," Buffy said as her heart skipped a beat at the mention of both Angel and Spike. To see Spike alive and well knocked Buffy off her feet, but she quickly knocked him off of his when she realized that he had been alive this whole time and not sent word to her.

At the mention of Angel and Spike, Sam, though still on the ground feeling a little bit of pain, got upset knowing that Buffy's ex-boyfriends were in the vicinity of her.

"Hospital, please?" Sam asked from the ground.

Buffy picked him up, which surprisingly didn't embarrass him, and carried him to the car that seemed to survive the fight. "I'm sure Dean's really happy the Impala isn't totaled."

"Even demons know fine cars when they see 'em," Dean smirked at Buffy.

"I don't like him," Angel spoke to Spike as they watched the car take off down the street.

"Me either, Peaches," Spike agreed. "Wanna get rid of him? We can make it look like an accident."

"This is the point of us having souls, Spike," Angel sighed. "We can't just go killing people."

"That's why it would be considered an 'accident'," Spike said. "The conscience can handle an accident."

"Is anyone gonna help me to the hospital or do I have to do myself?" a bloodied Gunn asked leaning against the wall.

-----------------------------------------------

Next up, tensions rise at the hospital! Angel and Spike threaten Sam… Buffy threatens Angel and Spike!


	10. Uncommon Threats

**Uncommon Threats**

**Disclaimer:** Buffy the Vampire Slayer belongs to Joss Whedon and Supernatural belongs to Eric Kripke.

**Spoilers:** Post Chosen, and Pre-Shadows

**Pairings:** Dean/Faith and Buffy/Sam

**Notes:** Drabble-esque story!

**STRONG LANGUAGE!**

-----------------------------------------------

_Two exes' and one current boyfriend in the same room makes… A very uncomfortable Buffy_

-----------------------------------------------

**Los Angeles, California**

"I can't believe they left us," Angel said to Spike as he made his way to the hospital rooms that held the survivors of the battle.

"You're a little late," Buffy glared when the two vampires make their way over to her. "Everyone is pulling through."

"Good," Angel nodded. His head shot up immediately when his nose caught whiff of something off. It was coming from Buffy, but that wasn't her usual smell. It was him…

"Were you going to let the doctors help the kid before you had sex with him on the bed?" Spike yelled. He didn't seem to care that many passerby's were looking disgruntled at his tone.

"Y'know that enhanced smell thing is annoying," Buffy sighed. "And no, we weren't doing that."

"But you were doing something," Angel countered.

"Like I would tell you," Buffy rolled her eyes. "But yes, I was with him."

"You can't really expect some bloody human to satisfy you," Spike accused.

Buffy decided to ignore everything Spike was saying and walked away, intending to sit by Sam's side.

"As long as you're still cookie dough!" Angel yelled after her.

Buffy turned on her heel. She knew Angel was going to bring that up. "I think, I think I may be done baking."

Buffy turned back around and made her way into Sam's room, Angel now close behind her.

"What the fuck?" Spike asked confused.

-----------------------------------------------

Sam smiled when Buffy walked into the room. She had been with him ever since he went down in the alley and she only left his side to get a snack for herself. Even then, he had to force her to go eat something.

His smile quickly left his face when the men vampires named Angel and Spike walked in behind her. They showed barely any emotion, but Sam could see they were angry, and Sam could only assume it was because of him.

Should he tell Buffy what happened during the fight?

"Don't worry about them," Buffy sighed. "There just worried."

That did nothing to ease Sam's nerves. He wasn't usually afraid of the supernatural, but he was in a hospital bed with two master vampires and without his brother for backup.

"Is something wrong?" Buffy asked him. She looked from Sam to Angel and Spike and back to Sam again. "What'd you two do?"

"You assume we did something?" Spike sneered.

"They threatened me!" Sam yelled from his bed. He was hoping that Buffy would come to his rescue if the two did anything.

"You two, out in the hall!" Buffy yelled at the two men. From inside his room, Sam could hear yelling, which he just knew was Buffy threatening them for threatening to disembowel Sam.

What he wasn't expecting was the loud noise. Buffy threw Spike against the wall when he made a comment about Sam being too normal to handle her.

"They won't be bothering us anymore," Buffy smiled as she came back in the room. "After everyone gets the okay to leave the hospital, we'll head back to Cleveland where I can reprimand you."

"For what?" Sam asked.

"You came here when I asked you not to," Buffy answered. "Someone's got to get punished."

"He likes spankings," Dean deadpanned as he entered the room.

-----------------------------------------------

Alright so, chapter 10 is finished. The chapter names switch next chapter… We go from Uncommon to Common… We'll see what crazy situations happen now!


	11. Common Training

**Common Training**

**Disclaimer:** Buffy the Vampire Slayer belongs to Joss Whedon and Supernatural belongs to Eric Kripke.

**Spoilers:** Post Chosen, and Pre-Shadows

**Pairings:** Dean/Faith and Buffy/Sam

**Notes:** Drabble-esque story!

-----------------------------------------------

_Dean and Sam find out what makes a slayer_

-----------------------------------------------

**Cleveland, Ohio**

"Good, see if you can swing it around," Willow urged Sam as he tried to move the sword with his powers.

Buffy stayed true to her word. After telling Sam in the alley in Los Angeles that she was going to get him help with his powers, she went to Willow. Her best friend was happy to help, though her element was magic, not so much the average telekinesis.

"He's getting good, B," Faith said from beside her friend. "Next thing you know he'll be using his powers to satisfy you."

"I'd rather you didn't say that," Buffy cringed at the thought in her head.

"I second that," Dean sighed as he pulled Faith close to him.

"I'm just saying, it'd be a wild rid."

"She's pushing him," Dean noticed as he ignored Faith's last comment. "She should stop."

"She's only going as far as Sam wants to," Buffy said. "And besides, Will wouldn't force Sam to use his powers."

"She wouldn't do that even if she was evil," Faith added. "She'd suck the power from him instead of using him."

"That's comforting," Dean muttered. "Wait, evil?"

"Long story," Buffy dismissed it. "Just know that Will is good at what she does and Sam will be better for having her as a teacher."

"Hmm, two swords," Dean watched as his brother was circled by two broadswords. "He's getting stronger."

"Honestly, I think the sex would be great," Faith nodded as she turned to Buffy. "I'd pay to see it."

"And what about me?" Dean scoffed.

"It'd be a little weird for you to be there," Faith laughed. "So, I suggest you develop powers."

"Ms. Summers!" a voice called out from behind them. Buffy practically fell to the floor in convulsions when the young slayer called her by her last name.

"Can I help you?" Buffy asked tightly. She was not a 'Ms.' anything.

"Mr. Wood has some information regarding murders in Kentucky," the slayer said in one breath.

-----------------------------------------------

"From what I found," Robin Wood started, "It's a slayer gone rogue."

"I thought you had that trademarked?" Buffy turned to Faith.

"Guess not, but I am trendsetter."

"Rogue slayer?" Sam asked.

"I'll tell the story," Faith stopped Robin from speaking. "I know it best."

"Back in Sunnydale, I felt like I was second best when it came to B. I pretty much went downhill from there. I started working for the mayor, the current big bad and was the enemy to B and the Scoobies."

"What happened afterward?" Dean asked. Faith told him she had a rocky past, but she never told him about this.

"I fought against B. I lost, and went into a coma. After I woke up, I did more damage to Buffy before heading to L.A. to mess with Angel. I went to prison, and I changed, but I'm still working on making myself better."

"And that's what you think this slayer is doing?" Sam asked.

"I wouldn't say she's helping her mayor take over town, but she's definitely killing innocent men."

"From the reports, these men are crooks," Dean said as he filed through the folder. "Research?"

"Sure," Sam said as he stood from his chair.

"You can't be serious," Faith said. "Let's just go and stop her before she does more damage."

-----------------------------------------------

"Faith, stop banging your head on the table," Buffy laughed.

"Do you know how boring this is?" Faith gestured to the brothers who were still looking through the books on slayers. "I could be making with the 'uh' right now."

"How many talks have we had about the grunts?"

"Something wrong?" Faith asked when Dean and Sam started staring at the two slayers.

The brothers looked toward each other and back to Faith and Buffy. Dean picked a book up and slid it across the table toward them.

Buffy and Faith looked at the book and found the entry that seemed to bother their boyfriends.

"Were you going to tell us that you're demons?"

-----------------------------------------------

Let's hope prejudices don't keep our favorite couples apart…

And could that new evil be what's in Kentucky or something bigger?


	12. Common Law

**Common Law**

**Disclaimer:** Buffy the Vampire Slayer belongs to Joss Whedon and Supernatural belongs to Eric Kripke.

**Spoilers:** Post Chosen, and Pre-Shadows

**Pairings:** Dean/Faith and Buffy/Sam

**Notes:** Drabble-esque story!

-----------------------------------------------

_The four argue about how to deal with a rogue slayer…_

-----------------------------------------------

**Kentucky**

The car ride from Ohio to Kentucky was silent. Faith and Buffy sat in the back of the Impala, rolling their eyes at the attitudes of their boyfriends. Dean was gripping the wheel a little too hard, while Sam just watched the passing the traffic.

After hearing the story from Buffy about the creation of the slayer, Dean and Sam just simply walked away from it. It was a lot to digest, and they didn't seem to be handling it well.

"What are we going to do when we find her?" Sam finally broke the eerie silence.

"We're not going to kill her," Dean answered as he looked through the rearview mirror. He could see Buffy and Faith relax at his words. "But we can't let her get away with it. Hand her over the cops or something?"

Dean thought he was leading the conversation into the right direction. That was until Buffy started laughing; more like a cackle.

"The only prison will be able to handle her is if she lets them," Buffy spat. "She's too strong for the cops and if she's behind bars, she'll only bend them and get out."

"Yea, we were thinking more along the lines of talking to her, and seeing if we can fly her out to the Council and get help," Faith added. She never thought she'd actually agree to talking first and hitting never.

"Isn't that kinda taking the cheap way out?" Dean asked. "You're sending her to meditate and crap instead of disciplining her. It's going to take more than a few words to make her see straight."

"Would you prefer us to beat her until she sees reason?" Buffy snapped. "If we do that, we're just gonna push her away and back to what she was doing."

"Fine then, heavily sedate her and then ship her off to wherever you want," Dean snapped back.

Faith knew that was a mistake as Buffy stopped talking and turned to look out the window. After hearing Dean talk about sedating the rogue slayer, Buffy's mind went back to her 18th birthday where she was sedated and her mom was almost killed.

Buffy didn't need another reminder, but Dean just couldn't help himself.

-----------------------------------------------

Yea, really short drabble for this story, sorry! More coming soon!


	13. Common Attitudes

**Common Attitudes**

**Disclaimer:** Buffy the Vampire Slayer belongs to Joss Whedon and Supernatural belongs to Eric Kripke.

**Spoilers:** Post Chosen, and Pre-Shadows

**Pairings:** Dean/Faith and Buffy/Sam

**Notes:** Drabble-esque story!

-----------------------------------------------

_Slayers have power, why not use it?_

-----------------------------------------------

**Frankfurt, Kentucky**

Buffy kicked open her third crypt, only to find, well, caskets. She was still pissed at Dean, even though it had been a whole day since the conversation in the car. She just couldn't believe he would say that!

"Buffy, uh, I think you broke the door," Sam said as he inspected Buffy's latest break-in into the crypts.

"They'll just blame it on gangs using PCP," Buffy hissed as she started walking to the next crypt. She was supposed to be looking for the slayer, but she seemed only to be venting her anger on anything she saw.

"Okay," Sam said slowly. "Buffy, he wasn't thinking. And you have to understand where he's coming from."

"And he has to understand where _I'm _coming from," Buffy turned on Sam. "I'm not going to let this slayer throw her life away, and I'm not going to let Dean ship her off to some prison so they can strap her down and inject her with strength suppressant serum."

Sam nodded in understanding. This was something Buffy was all too familiar with, but he didn't push on the subject. He read about the test the Watcher's performed on slayers and it was barbaric.

He brought his arms around her and placed a kiss on her lips, hoping to take her mind off Dean and the slayer. When he pulled away, Buffy slapped him on the arm, but was smiling.

"Lame way to throw me off topic."

"It's what I do," Sam smiled as he pulled her in for another kiss.

-----------------------------------------------

While Sam and Buffy were getting closer to one another, Dean and Faith had found the rogue slayer. Faith had told Buffy they wouldn't find her in the cemetery; more like a bar.

In true rogue slayer style, the girl was dancing with several men, and hurting anyone who got too close. Faith knew the girl could feel her power as soon as she walked in the place, so when she and Faith made eye contact, the girls headed for the alley to have a chat.

"Try not to say anything stupid," Faith warned to Dean as they followed after the girl.

Dean looked scandalized, but knew Faith was right. It wasn't his fault he spoke the truth.

"You must be the infamous Faith," the girl smirked as she leaned against the wall.

"And you must be the killer we're hearing about," Dean spat out before he caught himself. He shrugged his apologies when Faith glared at him over her shoulder.

"I'm doing the world a favor," the slayer snapped. "Is it really that bad that I stopped a pedophile from getting his hands on another little boy? Is it that bad that I stopped a guy from robbing a bank and killing innocent people?"

"It's not what we do," Faith answered.

"I know, we have to fight against things that aren't supposed to exist, but what's wrong with me stopping the everyday evils?"

"Because it's wrong," Faith's voice wavered a little. "Trust me, I know how you feel, you have the power, so why not use it?"

The slayer nodded her understanding of Faith's words. It was true, it was her destiny to stop evil, and the people in the real world could be just as evil as the demons.

"Fighting against humans is not what we do," Faith continued. "Yes, it's easier and we'll do a lot of good, but that's what the law is for. We can't expose ourselves and it'd be only a matter of time before someone catches on to what you are. I know you're conflicted about this, but killing humans is murder and you may not feel it now, but you're conscience is taking a heavy hit with all of this. Can't you see that?"

The slayer, still leaning against the wall, slumped down and started crying. The severity of what she had been doing catching up to her.

"I just want it to end," the girl cried.

"I know, but we can't use our power to stop the normal things, unless of course we see it happening, but even then, we can't kill them," Faith sighed as she picked the girl up.

"Am I going to prison?" the girl asked wide eyed.

"No, but we are going to get you help," Faith smiled. "How do you feel about England?"

Dean stood rooted where he stood, watching as Faith escorted the slayer out of the alley. But she wasn't just a slayer, she was a girl. She was no older than 17, with the weight of the world on her shoulders and she was doing what she thought she was supposed to be doing.

And he wanted to send her to prison, suppressing her powers, making her vulnerable when her body still wanted to fight. He understood what Buffy meant now, but he was not going to tell her that.

'_No way in hell is she going to have anything on me,' _Dean told himself as he followed after Faith and young slayer. He didn't see the tiny device vibrating softly in the same spot that slayer once stood. The device disintegrating and blew away with the wind.

-----------------------------------------------

Longer than the last, but not by much. Enjoy!


	14. Common Stories

**Common Stories**

**Disclaimer:** Buffy the Vampire Slayer belongs to Joss Whedon and Supernatural belongs to Eric Kripke.

**Spoilers:** Post Chosen, and Pre-Shadows

**Pairings:** Dean/Faith and Buffy/Sam

**Notes:** Drabble-esque story!

-----------------------------------------------

_Really, what is dying?_

-----------------------------------------------

**Livingston, Tennessee**

"Can I just remind the three of you," Dean sighed as he held Faith on his lap, "That this is the fault of you two slayers."

Sam kept his grip on Buffy, knowing full well that if she wanted to, she could break free and tackle Dean. "Listen, it's not just our fault, remember, you sent us in that direction and we happened to find the demon."

Which was completely true, and Dean knew it. They were only in Tennessee because after getting a call from Willow, telling them that the locals were being killed, the four had set out to destroy the demon.

What they hadn't counted on was having to split up and having people witness the death of the demon by Buffy and Faith's hands. As it turned out, the town, knowing something was going on, suspected Buffy and Faith of being witches. Dean and Sam didn't let that happen, so they were wrangled in, as well.

They were currently locked up in a cellar, and not even Faith or Buff could break open the door.

"Dean, how many times have you been locked in a cellar?" Sam smirked at his brother.

"Very funny," Dean shook his head. "Those were rough times."

"Since we're talking about number of times and since the freaky people in this town want to burn us at the stake," Faith laughed. "B, how many stake burnings has this been?"

"That'd be about two now," Buffy glared at Faith. She could feel Sam tensing under her. She turned to look at him with the biggest innocent eyes she could pull. "This doesn't usually happen to me, I swear. Usually, it's only Willow that deals with the witchy stuff!"

Faith snorted before she shushed everyone around her. "B, you hear that?"

Buffy focused her eyes and was surprised by what she heard.

"What is it?" Dean asked worried. "What's happening?"

"There's someone fighting," Buffy stood from Sam's lap and walked closer to the door. "And it sounds like they're winning."

"I hear chanting," Faith squinted as she tried to listen.

The noises stopped suddenly and the door to the cellar flew open. They had been expecting demons to have rained down on the unsuspecting populous, not a severely pissed off Willow.

"I heard about the witch burning, and put two and two together," Willow glared before turning back around and walked back to where the fight had taken place.

The two couples raced out of the cellar, only to come face to face with two slayers doing clean up on the locals.

"Next time, you guys, try to actually be stealthy about what you're slaying," Willow sighed. "It took too much magic to form a portal here that quickly."

-----------------------------------------------

**Des Moines, Iowa**

"Faith, I need you to keep Dean busy for a while," Buffy turned to the younger slayer as they walked to the boy's room.

"That shouldn't be too hard," Faith laughed. "Why, you're not trying to prank him or anything?"

"Damn, you saw through my plan," Buffy shook her head. "But no, Sam and I need to be alone tonight."

"Finally hittin' that," Faith nodded. "Good, you need it because you've been gettin' snappish."

"No!" Buffy's eyes went wide. "We're not doing that, I just want to explain some things to Sam about my life and he wanted to do the same."

"So the boot knocking comes after, then?" Faith said seriously. "I can deal with it."

Buffy gave up on trying to explain things to Faith as they entered the room. Faith immediately went over to Dean and put him over her shoulder, ignoring his voice of protest, as she walked from the room.

"I don't think he liked that very much," Buffy spoke aloud as she shrugged and shut the door.

Sam smiled as he sat on the bed, and waited for Buffy to follow him. This was the night they were both waiting for. They both had secret, and the only to take their relationship to the next level, was to share them.

Buffy sat beside Sam, waiting for him to start. It was easier to let him go seeing as how her story, even when condensed would take forever to explain. She listened to every word he said, though she wanted to turn away.

This family business of theirs seemed disturbing, especially since she learned that Dean and Sam had both been hunting since they were kids. She was happy to hear that Sam has escaped the life to go to college, but only for a while.

She heard the entire story about Jess, and couldn't stop the thoughts about her death out of her head. _'If John's wife died and Sam's girlfriend died, then what about me?'_

She didn't want to have the thoughts, but they kept plaguing her throughout Sam's explanation.

"Buffy, are you alright?" Sam asked after he finished. He thought she'd be able to handle what he told her, but he guessed wrong.

"Yea, I'm just shocked about all of this, is all," Buffy tried to smile.

"You aren't rethinking us, are you?" Sam prepared himself for the worst. He had half expected Buffy to just get up and leave when he talked about how the demon seemed to be going after the women in his life. "Because I would completely understand."

"No!" Buffy's voice grew louder. "It's not that, I was just thinking about things, but I'm not going to leave you and no demon is going to stop me."

Sam could only smile as Buffy threw herself at him and hugged him.

"What I'm going to tell may take a while, so I guess I'll begin in Los Angeles at Hemery High School with Merrick, my first Watcher…"

-----------------------------------------------

"Do you think they're finally together?" Faith stared at the thin wall that separated their two walls. If only she could see through walls.

"You can't see through walls can you?" Dean laughed. "It's not some latent slayer power thing?"

"No, but that'd be sweet, especially for now," Faith turned to glaring at the wall instead.

"Neither of them is going to make the first move unless we do something about it first," Dean sighed. "Sam always was the slow one with women."

"I don't think so anymore," Faith said with a sly smile on her lips. Dean may not have the enhanced hearing, but she could definitely hear some heavy breathing going on in the next room.

"I don't think I wanna know," Dean groaned as he covered a pillow with his face to drown out any noise that dared to come through the walls.

-----------------------------------------------

Buffy would have to remember to hold back the next time she made love with Sam. It wasn't that she counted how many months it had been since her last time with another man, but her body needed some sort of release, and Sam, being human and all, suffered.

Then again, he didn't seem to mind the claw marks, bite marks, or the broken bed.

"We just won't tell anyone that we broke it," Sam laughed in Buffy's ear as he cradled her in his embrace.

"Or blame it on Faith and Dean, because really, it was only a matter of time before they broke something," Buffy reasoned.

"I love you, Buffy," Sam said quietly.

She wasn't sure if she had heard right, but she was pretty certain that Sam just said the 'l' word. Was she ready for this? Her past relationships had ended in failure, and it was only a matter of time before something broke them apart.

But she wasn't going to let that happen. She told Angel that she wasn't done baking, and Spike, well Spike was complicated, but it wasn't that kind of love. And it was different with Sam too. If she wasn't going to let some stupid demon break them apart, then she wasn't going to let life break them apart either,

She was holding on to Sam. She was definitely done baking.

"I love you too."

-----------------------------------------------

Sex finally... I know!

The next chapter brings a surprsing result due to their night, or nights, together. Heh!


	15. Common Mistakes

**Common Mistakes**

**Disclaimer:** Buffy the Vampire Slayer belongs to Joss Whedon and Supernatural belongs to Eric Kripke.

**Spoilers:** Post Chosen, and Pre-Shadows

**Pairings:** Dean/Faith and Buffy/Sam

**Notes:** Drabble-esque story!

-----------------------------------------------

_Don't worry, we'll make it work…_

-----------------------------------------------

**Lawrence, Kansas**

Something was wrong with this picture. Sam could see it clearly. After they had left Missouri's place, Buffy started to ignore him whenever he tried to talk to her. He didn't know what was wrong, but he knew it had something to do with the talk that Missouri and Buffy shared.

After telling Faith of his plans, he stealthily made his way into their motel room and shut the door as quietly at he could. Buffy was still taking a shower, and instead of joining in like he had for the past few weeks, he settled himself on her bed.

The shower cut off and Buffy came out, already dressed in a pair of sweats and a tank top. She spotted Sam immediately and her eyes drifted to the door.

"Hey Sam," Buffy smiled nervously. She headed for the door, "Faith wanted to talk to me, so I'm just gonna go."

Sam said nothing, but it was hard to keep the smirk off of his face when Buffy opened to the door, only to see Faith with a smirk of her own.

"I'm fairly certain I didn't want to talk, but it looks like Sammy boy there does," Faith threw her head in his direction.

Buffy glared at Faith for helping Sam to trap her. She slammed the door in Faith's face and turned back to Sam, looking innocent.

"Did I do something to upset you?" Sam finally spoke.

"What makes you think that?" Buffy asked.

"Ever since Missouri's you pretty much stopped letting me be around you," Sam shrugged. "Kinda figured something was wrong."

"When I talked to Missouri alone," Buffy started, "She kind of said something that scared me."

"Well she is psychic, was it something bad?"

"Depending on how you look it," Buffy said weakly. "The last thing she told me before we left was what a healthy, beautiful girl we would have."

Sam was speechless. But did Buffy really just tell him what he thought she did? He was going to be a dad and that freaked her out.

"It's not that I don't want you to be the dad, because I would be ecstatic, but are we ready for this now?" Buffy asked.

"Are you for sure pregnant?" Sam asked. "Because if Missouri didn't give you an exact date, then she could have meant sometime in the future we will have a baby girl."

Buffy hadn't thought about it like that. The psychics that she came across were always cryptic with what they saw, so why would Missouri be any different. She may not have this girl until years from now, and even then, Sam was happy about it.

"So we're okay then?" Sam asked. "We do want to have a baby?"

"Yes, but only if you're okay with it," Buffy smiled.

-----------------------------------------------

"Dean, something's going to happen soon," Sam turned to his brother as they followed after Buffy and Faith in the cemetery.

"And what makes you say that?"

"I think I had another vision, except this time it was about Buffy," Sam sighed.

Dean stopped walking and faced Sam with a serious face. "What was it about?"

"Her slayers were dying, but I don't know why and I don't know what was killing them."

"Did you tell her?" Dean asked. When Sam shook his head, Dean knew it was up to him to tell Buffy. This wasn't something Sam was going to be able to handle on his own, and Dean knew he was going to try.

-----------------------------------------------

"So let me get this straight, you didn't actually see the slayers dying, but you saw what would happen if they did?" Faith asked confused. "Why can't the PTB just give us clear directions?"

"I don't know, but whatever's coming is coming fast, and I don't know if we're going to be ready," Buffy sighed.

"Bring 'em on, yo," Faith cracked her knuckles. "Haven't had a good fight in a long while."

"And Faith," Buffy stopped the younger slayer. "Don't tell Sam, or Dean for that matter."

-----------------------------------------------

Faith was never really one to keep secrets, especially if the secret impacted her taking an early retirement. She was not about to have all those slayers die before she took a vacation to the Bahamas, Dean in tow. Of course, she'd have to knock him out to get him on the plane.

After they settled in at the motel, Faith took Dean aside and they both spilled what they knew. It was surprising, especially since the visions turned out to deal with the same thing. Since Faith or Dean didn't want to let Buffy or Sam know that they spilled their secret, it was decided that Dean would tell Buffy about Sam's vision, and Faith would tell Sam about Buffy's vision.

It actually went over alright as the two couples came together and they started their plans for this new possible apocalypse. Phone calls were made, threats issued whenever needed, and the four were made the leaders of this new threat.

-----------------------------------------------

I kinda rushed it, so forgive me. The next chapter gets mushy, but the action is after... Chapter 17!


	16. Common Doubts

**Common Doubts**

**Disclaimer:** Buffy the Vampire Slayer belongs to Joss Whedon and Supernatural belongs to Eric Kripke.

**Spoilers:** Post Chosen, and Pre-Shadows

**Pairings:** Dean/Faith and Buffy/Sam

**Notes:** Drabble-esque story!

-----------------------------------------------

_Temporary is just that; temporary…_

-----------------------------------------------

The four friends were having an internal battle with themselves. Some of those battles had leaked out to the others, so it was hard to keep things calm aboard the plane. The first problem dealt with Dean.

The eldest Winchester was pretty much fearless when it came to a lot of things. He fought poltergeists and got the girls. He wasn't used to being afraid. But he was afraid; afraid to fly.

The only reason he was on the plane to begin with was because Faith had threatened to treat him like a child in the airport terminal if he hadn't boarded the plane.

"We're all going to die, you know," Dean told Faith when they had sat in their seats. He didn't care about how loud he was being, even though there was a kid sitting a seat over from them. The kid immediately started crying, but Dean just kept on talking.

Faith didn't have a problem with anything at the moment, unless you counted Dean. She was hoping for a peaceful flight to England, especially since when they landed, they'd be put to work to stopping this new threat. They still didn't know what the threat was exactly.

"Dean, people have been flying for years, we aren't going to crash, so shut up and stop scaring the kids," Faith hissed.

Sam was dealing with the fact that one day, he was going to marry Buffy and they were going to have children. But would that dream ever come true with this threat? Dean and Sam had never fought against something this big, so they weren't sure what to expect. He was going to make sure they lived through this.

"Something wrong?" Sam asked. The look on Buffy's face unnerved him.

Buffy was a little overwhelmed. Sam's vision had shown him hundreds of slayers dying, while her own showed her the aftermath of it. The world was going to be overrun with evil. It looked like the First Evil was going to gets its wish after all.

And to top it all off, Missouri was right. She was pregnant, or at least, until she went to an actual doctor to prove her right or wrong. She didn't think it would happen so soon, and she thought they were safe, but she needed to be sure and when she took the test, it was positive.

Buffy placed her hand over Sam's and shook her head. "I'm fine, just thinking about what's going to happen."

"We're going to get through this," Sam smiled.

The look in Sam's eyes was just too much for Buffy. "Faith! Bathroom, now!"

She didn't have a chance to protest as Buffy grabbed her by the arm and made a mad dash for the back of the plane.

-----------------------------------------------

Sam knew something was going on when they landed. Buffy was acting weird toward him, and then Faith started acting the same. He was going to ask Dean about his thoughts on the two, when he noticed that Dean was acting just as weird.

"Why are you smiling?" Sam questioned his brother when they settled in their room.

"No reason," Dean shrugged with his back to his brother. "Just that I'm going to spoil my niece or nephew when they're born."

He didn't need to turn around to hear Sam running from the room.

-----------------------------------------------

"I'm happy that you're happy, but you all know what this means right?" Buffy asked the assembled group. After having Sam tell her that he knew, the rest of the Scoobies soon followed; Giles, Xander, Dawn, and Andrew. Willow was still in America, but she was coming soon.

"You can't fight this fight," Giles nodded. "There's no telling what could happen to the baby."

"I know, but what am I supposed to do?" Buffy asked. "I don't want to feel useless."

"You can still whip the mini slayers into shape," Andrew offered. "You can even yell orders from the sidelines! I can film the whole thing."

"If you come near me with that camera, then we're going to have problems," Buffy threatened.

"He is right, Buffy," her sister said. At Buffy's glare, she corrected herself, "I mean about the junior slayers. You can still train them for this, even if it means you not being as active."

"I guess you're right, but I'm worried about what Sam might do during the fight. What if he's too worried about me and something happens?"

"We're not going to let that happen," Dawn reassured her.

"Buffy, I know you have a lot of questions, but I honestly don't think I can answer them all. We do have another slayer here that is pregnant who might be able to," Giles offered.

"I thought a slayer getting pregnant was a rare thing."

"They are, but it would seem that she was pregnant before the spell was cast," Giles shrugged.

"So it's because of us that she might have a super baby or something?" Buffy sighed.

-----------------------------------------------

For something so short, it took a long time… Don't hate me!


	17. Common Outcomes

**Common Outcomes**

**Disclaimer:** Buffy the Vampire Slayer belongs to Joss Whedon and Supernatural belongs to Eric Kripke.

**Spoilers:** Post Chosen, and Pre-Shadows

**Pairings:** Dean/Faith and Buffy/Sam

**Notes:** Drabble-esque story!

-----------------------------------------------

_So it begins_

-----------------------------------------------

"I was a few months pregnant before the spell," Alyson smiled. She noticed the look on Buffy's face and held her hand up. "I don't want you to apologize."

"I feel like I should," Buffy shrugged. "We changed you and you don't know the outcome of what we did."

"That's true, but I wouldn't change what happened," she defended. "You gave me a future, and my baby is going to be a part of it."

"And the doctors found nothing wrong?" she asked.

"I've been to several doctors, including the ones here and witches," she nodded. "They can't seem to find anything wrong."

"Oh," Buffy looked a little sad. "So, there's no chance that the baby could be special even?"

"I don't know," she answered sadly. "But I am having a girl, so she could be a slayer like her mom. But you probably won't have to worry about that."

Buffy gave her a face. "Why?"

"Well, you are _the_ slayer. There has to be some benefits for your children right?"

"Not unless the Powers don't want them to have any," Buffy growled.

"Okay, so what if they did?" she asked. "You said that the father has powers also."

"True," Buffy nodded.

"The Powers can't control everything. There has to be another governing body out there that controls their fate."

"So you think the Powers only control the fate of the slayer and their champions?"

"Exactly!" Alyson nodded. "I mean, Sam and Dean haven't been marked as champions, their lives aren't in the hands of the Powers, or at least, enough of it that they can't just control them like they do us."

"So the baby can inherit his powers," Buffy smiled. She and Alyson both stood and Buffy gave her hug before wandering off to think about the information she received.

-----------------------------------------------

'_If my baby doesn't get any of my powers, there is still a chance that they will get Sam's powers. But how would they deal with that?'_

After seeing all the pain that Sam went through when he had a vision scared Buffy and she didn't want that for a baby.

'_Maybe Giles can figure something out for the both of them,' _she hoped.

The more she thought about the baby, the more doubts she had.

'_Are we even ready to have children yet?'_

She was a slayer, and she had a job to do, no matter how many other girls were out there helping her. She was their leader, and she would always be needed. Much of the same could be said about Sam. He may not have been a slayer, but he was hunter and he had a personal mission to finish.

With his constant traveling and her yearly apocalypse drama, there was no way a baby was going to be raised. And she wasn't just going to leave her friends to raise her own child.

-----------------------------------------------

Buffy walked into a holding cell, specially made for holding super powered beings and watched the scene before her. Another rogue slayer was captured and the Scoobies were doing the best they could to get information from her.

"Any news?" Buffy asked the group.

Giles turned, took his glasses off and started cleaning them, "Oh dear."

"That's a yes, then," Buffy sighed. "How bad is it?"

"Think a good number of Faith clones wanting to take over," Xander supplied only to have Faith give him the finger.

"There's more of 'em," Faith clarified. "They want to take over here, change the rules a little."

"It should be easy to stop them right?" Buffy asked. "There can't be that many rogue slayers."

"That's not the whole story," her sister spoke from behind her.

Buffy turned and saw that Dawn was carrying a bunch of papers. "We found something on the back of her neck. We didn't want to remove because something could have gone wrong. But we analyzed it."

"What is it?" Buffy asked as she looked at the girl chained to the wall.

"It's a control chip," Dawn answered. "Who ever has the control is using slayers to do the dirty work. Which we think is to storm the council."

"The demons come in first, the slayers following and taking care of those the demons missed," Giles sighed, glasses and cloth still in hand.

"And give their controller a new place to rule without our interference," Buffy understood. "Yea, that's not gonna happen."

"We're working on a way to end the control," Dawn smiled.


	18. Common Endings

**Common Endings**

**Disclaimer:** Buffy the Vampire Slayer belongs to Joss Whedon and Supernatural belongs to Eric Kripke.

**Spoilers:** Post Chosen, and Pre-Shadows

**Pairings:** Dean/Faith and Buffy/Sam

**Notes:** Drabble-esque story!

-----------------------------------------------

_So it ends_

-----------------------------------------------

Buffy sat impatiently in one of the many panic rooms as she listened to the noises above her. She couldn't believe that her friends would make her sit this fight out. Okay, so she was a little pregnant. And okay, they didn't really know what would happen to the baby, but she could still fight.

She knew that her friends would okay, they had to be with all the stuff they'd be through. Faith was calling the shots on this one and Buffy trusted her completely. It was the thoughts of Sam and Dean that made Buffy worry. They might be able to surprise a couple of slayers, but it would be too much for them. They were helping to take care of the demons, which weren't any better, but it was something they were more used to.

Another explosion sent Buffy over the edge as she had had enough and rose from the chair. She tried to open the door, only to find her friends had locked it from the outside.

'_I thought panic rooms were supposed to lock from the inside,' _Buffy thought as she glared at the door. She was ready to kick the door down when it somehow opened.

Dawn, an annoyed look plastered on her face, threw her sister a crossbow. "We figured you'd be bored, but we didn't think you'd try to escape from here."

"How's the fight going?" Buffy asked as they walked down the empty hall to the stairs.

"Faith's doing fine. She's knocking the slayers unconscious until you can do the final job."

"And that is?" Buffy asked as she loaded the crossbow.

"The demon controlling the girls is here. He thinks he's about to win, so he's making his grand victory speech in the middle of the room, while his demons and slayers are surrounding him. You need to get to a high spot and aim for him. We can take care of the rest."

Buffy smiled at her sister, seeing how mature she had gotten, mature enough to boss her own older sister around… They were going to have to work on that.

As Dawn was leaving through the door that led to action, Buffy called out her name.

"How are they doing?" she asked, talking about Dean and Sam.

"They're handling the demons," Dawn smiled. "With three slayers watching their backs."

Buffy was relieved to hear the news and kept going up the stairs. She found the door that led to the top of the room that the fight was happening in. The training room, of course.

She pushed open the door and walked forward. She saw all the action. Many slayers were unconscious on the ground and Buffy hoped it was the rogue slayers and not their own.

She looked toward the middle of the room, seeing the demon Dawn was talking about. He looked almost human, but that wasn't going to stop Buffy from what she had to do. She took aim with the crossbow, aiming for his head and let the arrow fly.

It was over in a second. The arrow embedded itself in the demon's skull and he fell to the ground.

All activity stopped as the rogue slayers all fell to the ground.

Buffy looked at her watch and spoke to the slayers below her. "It's 8:00. Dinner was meant to be two hours ago before the demons came in. Blame them for eating late."

Buffy walked away as the slayers turned angry eyes toward the remaining demons. They didn't last long against the hungry slayers.

-----------------------------------------------

"No one's seen Sam around," Faith told Dean.

"That's not a name I need to hear after doing what we just did," Dean smiled, breathing hard.

Faith smirked, "Sorry, but it's true."

"He's hiding from Buffy," Dean told her. "She's close to having that baby and she's getting irritable with him. Hormones and crap. She blames him for all the pain she's been through."

"I guess getting hurt when slaying is nothing compared to motherhood," Faith laughed. She turned serious when she remembered something else. "Heard you was messing with B about the baby."

Dean knew this one was coming. It was only a matter of time before word got back to Faith that he and Buffy had gotten into an argument.

"I just wanted to know how soon the baby was going to learn about what really goes on in the world," Dean shrugged. "I learned when I was a kid, and I'm grateful for it."

"Not everyone becomes a hunter when they find out," Faith reminded. "And B don't want that for her baby. That baby's gonna be a kid first and demon hunter second, if B lets that happen. She does want to retire soon."

"Whatever," Dean sighed, trying to drop the conversation.

Faith tried hard not to smack Dean. "If you're gonna act this way, then I'd hate to see you when I get pregnant."

Dean didn't have time to question Faith as Sam burst into the room, announcing that Buffy had gone into labor.

"No shitting?" Faith asked as she hopped out the bed and threw on some clothes. "Who gave you the black eye there, Sammy?"

"Buffy forgot her own strength when her water broke," Sam sighed. "And she won't let me in the room; she doesn't want to see me right now."

"Understandable," Faith laughed as she took him by the hand and led him out the room.

Faith was half way down the hall with Sam when Dean stuck his head out door asking if she really was pregnant.

"I was kidding!" Faith yelled back.

-----------------------------------------------

**End**

And that's the end… Maybe now, I can focus on my other stories!


	19. Common Childhood

**Common Childhood**

**Disclaimer:** Buffy the Vampire Slayer belongs to Joss Whedon and Supernatural belongs to Eric Kripke.

**Spoilers:** Post Chosen

**Pairings:** Dean/Faith and Buffy/Sam

**Notes:** I know it's been like, a year and the story said finished, and it was! But, I read it through and thought I'd give a bit of an epilogue or something, since you knew nothing about their baby.

-----------------------------------------------

_Their baby isn't that different…_

-----------------------------------------------

**Three Years Later**

The mystery started after the third year that Joy Winchester was born. Sam and Buffy were married right after their baby was born. In the approach of the apocalypse and Buffy finding out she was pregnant, they never got around to marrying, but after everything was over, Sam proposed. They weren't really sure what was happening, or who was doing it, but whenever Sam or Buffy were apart from one another for too long a time, one would disappear and reappear next to their partner. Nothing else happened, but they were definitely confused the first time it happened. Willow, their best resource, could tell them nothing.

At first…

After many spells and potions, they were able to figure out just why Sam and Buffy could never be apart.

"It's Joy?" Buffy's face showed just how shocked she was. Looking down at her sleeping baby in her arms, she just couldn't picture how daughter doing this.

"I guess this answers the question about what she could do when she gets older," Sam sighed.

"I can't feel any slayerness coming from her, but that doesn't mean she won't take after her mom," Willow smiled. "But, I'm definitely feeling the vibes from her that I get from Sam."

"But she's teleporting us around," Buffy frowned. "Is she that powerful already?"

"I don't think it's that," Willow shook her head. "Remember, these past few months, we've been finding other people like Sam, all with different powers. This could just be hers. For all we know Sam could have been levitating things when he was a baby, but no one noticed."

"And like me, she could have more than one ability?" Sam asked.

"It's possible, but we won't know until she gets older and we explore it, but that's only if you want to," Willow rushed the last part. As much as she would love to find out more about Joy and her abilities, she had to ask the parents.

Looking at one another, Sam and Buffy were having a mental conversation. It was another ability Sam discovered, and it came in handy, especially when fighting against demons that had the resources to block Willow's telepathic abilities. Since Sam wasn't a witch, he was able to use his in combat. It was easier to control than his telekinesis and visions, and he used it greatly with Buffy.

'_What do you think?' _he asked.

'_You know I don't want her exposed to all of this, and you feel the same way, but she's already doing stuff and if we don't do something--'_

'_She'll do it when she's older and have less control,' _Sam finished her thought.

"Okay, Will, let's get started with this," Buffy smiled at her best friend. "Is there anything else you can tell us?"

Willow turned her head away, hoping Buffy wouldn't ask. She had hoped the slayer would be able to figure it out on her own. "Well."

"Willow?" Sam noticed her abrupt behavior.

"Well, I thought you guys would know already," she mumbled.

"Know what?" Buffy's eyes narrowed.

"Think about it, Buffy," Willow finally broke. "You're the Chosen One, well Chosen One of Two, but that doesn't matter. And Sam was given abilities from a demon who is still after him. This only adds up to--"

"Demons and the demon that killed my mom are coming for her, always will," Sam nodded. "I know, we just don't like to think about that too much."

"That too, but I was thinking of something else," Willow turned to Buffy, staring straight in her eyes.

"She has a destiny, probably a child of prophecy," Buffy nodded in understanding.

"We haven't found anything, but we're definitely looking," she reassured them. "But you're both very powerful and I wouldn't put it past the Powers to have made all this happen so Joy could be born."

"What about Dean and Faith?" Buffy asked. "I mean, I am one of two, so if something were to happen, then I'm sure their baby would be like Joy."

"Yes, but can you imagine them having a baby right now?" Willow smirked. "They seem pretty content with just going across America and taking care of the baddies, and even they wouldn't bring a baby into that world."

"Can you just imagine seeing that?" Buffy laughed. "Faith would never give up slaying for nine months, especially if it meant Dean got to keep fighting and leaving her to have a normal life."

"So it's settled, then," Sam got back on topic. "But, what exactly can you do for her, she's only three and she doesn't want Buffy apart from me."

"Don't worry, I can have something drawn up with the coven, but I don't think it'll be a problem."

"Thanks so much, Will," she handed Joy to Sam, so she could hug her.

"No problem and we'll solve this," she nodded. "Dean and Faith are getting closer to the demon, so that's one less thing we'll have to worry about and most demons are smart enough to know not to mess with Joy."

-----------------------------------------------

**End… Really, this time…**


End file.
